Hunter Relapse
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: "Creí que podría protegerlos a todos. Que típico de mí… pero esto es lo que soy. Aunque tú ya lo sabías, ¿No es así?" / Viñeta. TouKen con Rize implicada. (PWP) / Para Ariyass.


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Ishida Sui, por ende Kaneki, Touka y Rize también. Yo sólo los tomé prestados (de nuevo.)**

 **Advertencia: Que ponerles está vez... Viñeta sin sentido con poco diálogo y repleta de... tragedia ¿? Creo yo.**

 **N/A: Pff, Ariyass este no es el one-shot que te debo (ese aún está en proceso) pero you kno** **w, igual te quiero dar este ;u; y saber tu opinión claro.**

 **Disfruten... bueh, no, no creo que lo hagan. Pero a ver que pasa. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 _ **Hunter relapse.**_

" _Kaneki_ _-kun… El vivir es devorar a otros._ "

Lo sabía de sobra, no tenía por qué estarse recordando constantemente aquello. El sabor a óxido y sal seguían ahí, en cada minúsculo rincón de su lengua. El hambre…

Su estómago se encogió, podía escucharla riéndose dentro de Él mientras se acomodaba unos cuantos mechones amoratados detrás de su oreja derecha, la sonrisa burlona jamás abandonó su rostro ante tal espectáculo.

" _No has cambiado nada, ¿De qué te sirvió devorarme? Yo ya no debería de estar aquí, y lo sabes."_

" _No es verdad, esto es…"_

" _¿Diferente? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, Kaneki-kun."_

" _Es mi decisión, no la tuya."_

Y dicho esto, la expulsó de su mente, forzándola a permanecer encerrada en un escondrijo donde no pudiera influenciarle de nuevo, pues sabía que tenía razón, Ella ya no debería de estar ahí.

Observó el cuerpo consciente que yacía sobre el suelo, Touka estaba mirándole desde abajo en el momento y lugar equivocados.

" _Quién diría que de todas las personas que pudiste haberte encontrado, tenía que ser Ella. A mí no me apetece en lo absoluto, pero a ti…_ "

" _Dije que te fueras._ "

Volvió a expulsarla sin inmutarse físicamente e internamente; Externamente, fue incapaz de apartar su mirada de los añiles ojos que lo observaban.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó como si nada, buscando la calma que llevaba rato amenazando con escaparse.

― ¿Qué has hecho? ―contestó Ella, desviando la mirada hacia el mero alrededor.

Silencio, silencio total. Y el estómago volvió a crujirle con violencia.

" _Comer, comer, comer…"_

" _Volverse fuerte, volverse fuerte…"_

―Ugh… ―dejó escapar en forma de gemido, sujetando su estómago con ambas manos.

― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ―escuchó los pasos acercarse.

Alzó una mano para indicarle que se detuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde, se había acercado demasiado. El aroma, _su_ aroma comenzó a colarse por sus foses nasales, impulsando cada uno de sus instintos depredadores, activando cada célula RC viviendo dentro de su cuerpo.

A lo lejos escuchó la risita burlona, los tacones comenzaron a moverse cada vez más y más lejos. El lugar donde había estado Rize en esos momentos se encontraba vacío por un momento, al siguiente fue remplazado… por Él mismo. Todo era igual, a excepción de la mata azabache que creía haber perdido tiempo atrás.

" _Adiós, Kaneki-kun."_

* * *

―Touka-chan… ¿Sabes una cosa? ― Su voz comenzó a cambiar.

Ah, ahí estaba esa terrible sensación.

―Todavía… ―hizo una pausa, tenía que decirlo rápido. ― todavía tienes oportunidad… ― _de escapar de mí._

 _O tal vez ya no._

Pero Touka no le estaba ayudando en nada. Kaneki pensó en repetirlo pero los ojos de la muchacha volvían a hablar de más. El shock, la confusión… ¿El miedo?

¿Touka le tenía miedo? Vaya chasco.

―Oh… Touka-chan, lo lamento. Creí que podría protegerlos a todos. Que típico de mí…

… _pero esto es lo que soy. Aunque tú ya lo sabías, ¿No es así? Rize pudo olerlo, por eso me ha dejado por mi cuenta y por eso… yo…_

La sanidad abandonó su cuerpo, lenta y dolorosamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, a tomar forma prolongada, y sobresaliendo de su espalda; Enormes hileras de alargadas y escurridizas patas, moviéndose de un lado a otro con frenesí. Sus orbes grisáceos comenzaron a descontrolarse, tornando uno de ellos a las típicas cuencas oscuras, las venas rojizas adornaron su pupila teñida al rojo vivo con mera propiedad. Parte de su nueva coraza se instaló por encima de su cabeza, escurriéndose entre el medio de su rostro, adquiriendo una runa afilada y puntiaguada.

Dejando a Touka a la merced de _ese_ lado que no quería dejar salir.

Sintió la agitada palpitación dentro de su pecho carcomerle la conciencia como un último grito de desesperación y suplica por consecuencia de sus propios actos.

No, Ella ya no parecía ser Touka para Él.

Gran error.

" _Comer, comer, comer_ "

Eso le había enseñado Rize muy bien. En ese mundo erróneo uno tenía que vivir devorando a los demás. Ser el cazador, no la presa.

Y como cazador, tenía que saciar su hambre a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Vale, quería probar algo diferente, desde el punto de vista de Kaneki en su modo ciempiés (mi modo favorito de Ken, a propósito). Esto es un orgulloso vomito mental que ya había planificado para Kaneki y Touka en el cual terminé involucrando a Rize de último momento, haciendo todo esto más… ¿Trágico? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Drogado?_

 _Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, no me odien (bueno, sólo poco por lo que acabo de hacer.)_

 _Ariyass querida, aún te debo tu one_ _-shot con Haise. No desesperes._

 _Y nada más que decirles, gracias por pasarse a leer. Saludos._


End file.
